Espace temps -
by TriforceOfEternity
Summary: -Tu veux faire partis des nôtres? Une femme! Laisse-moi rire! Comment une fille comme toi peut nous battre! -La pomme d'Eden, vous connaissez? Altaïr/Desmond x OC / OC x OC (Deuxième chapitre réédité, amélioré ! :D)
1. Désinchronisation

Enfin! Oui, enfin! Les vacances viennent _**ENFINS**_ de commencer! Doux Jésus, c'est absolument horrible l'école...

J'ouvris la porte de ma demeure. Et déposa (ou plutôt tira) mon sac à un endroit totalement inconnu et courra à ma chambre à l'étage.

Mes parents étaient encore partis pendant un moment dans le sud. Il sont des vrais **passionnés** des endroits chaud... Il ne m'emenent jamais, sauf une fois, lorsque j'était en deuxième année du Primaire... Ouf, sa fait un baille dis donc!

La seule personne qui était présente en se moment dans la maison était mon frère. Il avait postulé pour l'armée, et ils l'ont accepté. Quand sa s'est produit il avait 17 ans, c'est il y a quand même en bon moment de sa... Il passait nous rendre visite, ou je dirais plutôt qu'il rendait visite à ses jeux... Mais bon, il nous rendait visite au moments où l'armée lui avait donner la permission.

Je pénétra dans ma merveilleuse chambre (Ok, j'exagère... ._.) et m'installa dans ma chaise qui était posé devant ma télévision. Mes parents m'avaient enfin permis de pouvoir en avoir une dans ma chambre, mais juste pour cette été... Je vous dis moi. les parents... Enfin bref...!

Je pris le disque de mon jeu et le déposa avec précaution dans ma XBOX 360.

L'écran ouvrit avec le signe d'Assassin's Creed I .

J'étais en mission avec Altaïr. Au début tout allais pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que...

**_''DÉSYNCHRONISATION''_**

''Putain de bordel de merde! Je te déteste, je te déteste...''

J'avais été distraite quelques secondes et un Templier m'avait tué.

Enncore choquée (en même temps, tout le monde aurait été choqués ToT) j'agressa un pauvre oreiller encore inoncent.  
Je m'endormis après quelques minutes...

* * *

**Bon, voici pour le début, la suite sortira aux 3 jours maximum, pas plus ^o^ (Et bien je vais essayer...)**  
**Review, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander! :D Désoler si ce n'est pas long, j'essayerai de ralonger..**.


	2. Oh Mon Dieu, vous êtes Altaïr?

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Assassin's Creed ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Ubisoft. Je ne possèdes que les OC's**_

* * *

Je sentais du vent sur mon visage, ques'ce que c'est?

J'ouvris mes yeux pour découvrir que j'étais dehors.

Mais ques'ce que je fous dehors bordel ?!

Je me leva et vérifia les alentours.

Les immeubles étaient vieux et ressemblaient en quelques sorte à ceux dans Assassin's Creed.. Je sentis alors un présence derrière moi. En me retourna je ne vu qu'une ombre.

*Surement un chat...*

Mais bien sûr, il fallait que je me trompes, car j'entendis des voix qui venait de la ruelle juste à côté...

''Comment est-elle arrivée ici?''

''Je n'en sais rien, je l'ais juste vu couchée par terre...''

''Donne lui une robe, je ne suis pas sûr que les gens ne vont pas faire des choses ... Hum-hum, tu sais ce que je veux dire?''

''Oui.''

Après quelques secondes, j'entendis des pas venir vers moi et fit semblant de me réveiller.  
Quand je me releva, l'homme qui était devant moi était en quelques sorte habillé, bizzarement...

''Bonjour, femme.''

''Euh... Bonjour? Et mon nom est Laury...''

''Et bien.. Fe-Laury, voici de l'argent.''

Il me remis 5 ors, 3 bronzes et 2 argents.

''Euh... Vous me donnez de l'argent comme sa? Sans rien demandé?''

L'homme ignora mon commentaire et partit.

''Bon et bien... Je vais devoir me trouver de la nourriture si je ne veux pas crever de faim...''

* * *

**_POV ALTAÏR_**

"Merde! Je pars seulement une minutes et elle est déjà partie! Honnêtement, c'est comme si elle veut avoir des ennuis! "

Je tombe sur les toits à sa recherche, mais je ne peux toujours pas la trouver. Où irais-je si je serais elle? Je viens de me rappeler qu'il y avait une impasse où elle se trouvait. Je me dirige vers le centre de la ville et regarde autour de moi pour voir si elle est ici. Hmm ... Peut-être que Marin saura quelque chose. Je suis un peu affamé de toutes façons... Même si je sais que je suis dans un ordinateur, il est bon de manger un peu. Il est particulièrement agréable que je ne peux pas obtenir une intoxication alimentaire à partir d'ici, sinon je serais au lit tous les jours. Je me dirigea vers Marin et lui parla.

"Bonjour Marin. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

"Oh, bonjour Faranir! Je fais vais particulièrement bien ce matin grâce à des gardes et une femme stupide. En fait, voici un peu de pain de la maison!"

Faranir est mon nom public. Donc si je dois tuer quelqu'un et que quelqu'un me connaît, je peux changer mon nom. Ces nouvelles d'une femme stupide ne sonne pas bien cependant.

"Vous êtes très généreux aujourd'hui! Puis-je vous demander comment j'ai fais pour avoir du pain gratuit à cause de cette femme?"

«Il y a quelques minutes, quand je mettais en place la boutique, une femme est venue et a demandé combien coûtait le pain. Comme tout le monde le sait, le pain est de 2 pièces de bronze, mais cette femme ne savait pas. Je lui ai dit qu'il était 1 d'argent et 3 pièces de bronze et-"

"1 d'argent et 3 pièces de bronze? C'est ce que vous paieriez pour un poulet entier!"

"Oui, je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris son argent et elle a commencé à s'éloigner. J'ai remarqué quelques gardes qui font leur ronde et j'ai dit à la femme de revenir ici. Elle l'a fait, et j'ai fais semblant de dire qu'elle m'a volée, et c'était très convainquant! Les gardes m'ont cru et l'ont emmenée. J'ai eu un peu d'argent et je n'ai pas eu à donner quoi que ce soit! N'est-ce pas incroyable? "

Oh, mon Dieu. J'ai besoin de penser à quelque chose!

«C'est incroyable bien sûr. Mais vous êtes aussi très stupide!"

"Stupide? Que voulez-vous dire? J'ai eu un peu d'argent et de-"

«Oui. Je sais ce que tu as fait. Ne savez-vous pas comment sont les gardiens? Quelle cruauté vont t'ils lui faire? Vous venez condamné à mort une femme." J'ai besoin de réfléchir vite! Peut-être ... "_**MA**_ femme à la mort."

"V-votre femme? Que voulez-vous dire? Elle est de votre famille? " La peur dans ses yeux se montrais clairement. Il sait que je suis dangereux.

«Oui! Ma femme! Comme dans mon partenaire. Où l'ont t'ils enmenée? "

"I-ils l'ont emmenée dans cette direction!" Il montre une ruelle. «Je suis désolé Faranir! Je ne savais pas!"

«Je vais m'occuper de toi plus tard." Je laisse cette menace pour lui afin qu'il pense que je vais revenir.

Je cours à l'allée et je trouve qu'il n'y a qu'un seul autre chemin à parcourir. Je grimpe sur les toits pour obtenir une meilleure vue et puis je la vois. Elle est entourée d'environ 15 gardes qui n'ont pas l'air heureux. Ha! Et il y en a un qui est seulement dans ses sous-vêtements!

Je cours vers elle, sur les toits, mais elle commence à attaquer avant que j'arrives pour la sauvée. Elle bloque une attaque sur son front, mais elle ne voit pas les gardes se rassembler derrière elle. Elle se retourne juste à temps pour bloquer une attaque par derrière. Quand j'était sur le point de tomber dans le cercle, une garde l'attaque par derrière, mais elle ne le sait pas. Je sors mon couteau et le lances juste à temps pour l'arrêter et puis je sautes du toit. Les gardiens avaient l'air surpris, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'attaquer. Nous en sommes à 11 gardes, comme deux sont morts et deux se sont enfuis. Nous sommes dos à dos, et deux gardes cours vers moi. Je met mon épée dans le coeur de un, et couper la gorge de l'autre. Elle prend son épée et coupe la jambe de l'autre, et je l'ais tué.Bon, il ne reste que 9 gardes à tuer. On se précipite vers un de ceux-ci, et elle coupe sa gorge avec un couteau. Un autre gars va vers elle, mais il trébuche sur le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle vient de tuer et je tue le garde. Seulement 7 restants. Et bien, juste 2 maintenant. Cinq gardes se sont juste enfuis. Nous terminons facilement les deux autres. Elle se tourne vers moi.

«Bon travail. Bien que peut-être la prochaine fois que vous ne devriez pas parler aux gardes."

"Me-merci. Si vous ne seriez pas venu j'aurais ..." puis elle me regarde.

"Oh mon Dieu. Vous êtes _**Altaïr**_!"

"Euh, ouais." Ensuite, je réalisa se qu'elle vient de dire. «Attendez, comment savez-vous ce nom?"

* * *

Voici pour le deuxième chapitre! C'est mieux que l'ancien non?

Ezio: BEAUCOUP Mieux :D

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Ezio: Plz :3


	3. Comment?

_**Hey hey!**_

_**Je suis de reeeeeetour! Comment sa va? Moi perso, sa va très bien ! :D Les gars?**_

_**Ezio: Ouais!**_

_**Desmond: M'ouais...**_

_**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Il appartient à Ubisoft.**_  
_**Il n'y a que les OC's qui m'appartiennent...**_

_**Petit résumé du dernier chapitre...:**_

_**Laury se réveilles dans Assassin's Creed, un étrangé lui donne de l'argent, et elle rencontre Altaïr... WoW quel résumé! ^^' *Ironique***_

_**Et aussi, Laury m'appartient et nous nous connaissons, car bien sûr... C'est moi ! :D Et bien... Pas exactement , elle vit les même chose que je vit mais n'a pas la même apparence, je ne vous révèlerais quand même pas qui je suis ! XD**_

_**Et merci pour les favoris, j'ai genre sauté de joie quand j'ai su que ma fic était dans les favoris de quelqun ! :D**_

_**Bon et bien... Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! ;)**_

* * *

_**POV ALTAÏR**_

"Comment savez-vous _ce_ nom?"

«Je, euh ... j'ai entendu dire le marchand votre nom."

«C'est impossible. Je-« J'ai remarqué les gens qui commencent à marcher vers nous.

«Nous devons sortir d'ici, ou bien plus de gardes viendront." Je la traîne dans l'allée et nous avons commencer à courir vers Nord.  
Nous arrivons finalement à un endroit sûr. C'est une vieille maison que j'ai acheté quand je traînais ici.

J'ai déverouiller la porte et nous entrons. J'entends un petit souffle, de sa part. Cette maison est assez étonnante. Elle dispose de trois étages avec un escalier menant à eux dans l'entrée. Dans l'entrée, il ya quelques tableaux le long des murs de Al Mualim et son groupe, quelques scènes de leurs histoires religieuses et des portraits. Comme il n'y a pas d'électricité ici, il ya de grandes fenêtres sur presque tous les murs afin de laisser entrer le plus de lumière que possible. Je la conduis à travers le salon à la cuisine et à la salle à manger.

«Asseyez-vous. Vous allez bientôt avoir de la nourriture, donc il vaut mieux rester ici. Oh, et voici un seau." En lui remettant le seau, je vois un regard confus sur son visage.

"Que dois-je faire avec le sceau?"elle demande. "Et pourquoi devrais-je avoir besoin de nourriture ? "

"Eh bien, la nourriture est parce que je suppose que vous n'avez pas mangé aujourd'hui, et le seau parce que vous venez de tuer quelques hommes. Vous serez probablement en état de choc, je ne veux pas que vous vomissiez sur mon plancher."

«Je ne serai pas en état de vomir de sitôt. Même si vous avez raison pour ma faim. Qu'y at-il à manger? Et pourquoi vous ne parler pas comme les autres personnes ici? Vous savez, sans contractions et des trucs?"

Hmm. Quelle est là pour manger? Je ne sais pas si le pas, elle peut obtenir une intoxication alimentaire de la nourriture, donc je suppose qu'elle aura à manger des oeufs.

"Que diriez-vous des œufs? Tout comme vous les aimez, je peux les faire cuire. Quant au seau, gardez-le avec vous, juste au cas où."

«D'accord. Qu'en est-il à ma question? Allez-vous répondre à cela?"

"Ouais, mais donnez-moi un peu de temps pour faire d'abord un déjeuner."

"Kay.J'aime les oeufs tournés. Et je peux avoir un peu de sel et de poivre si vous en avez?"

"Que pensez-vous ce que c'est? Époque pré-historique?" Je dis en plaisantant. "Bien sûr, nous avons du sel et du poivre! Et une tonne d'autres épices." Elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle regarde autour de la pièce.

"Oh, et vous voulez un peu de pain et de lard avec vos oeufs?"

«Euh...Oui s'il vous plaît. Avez-vous du beurre pour le pain?"

Je constate qu'elle est à la recherche de sorties. Je ne fais que que la regarder du coin de l'œil, mais je peux voir qu'elle s'oriente vers la porte. Je lève les yeux et elle cours vers celle-ci. Je la suis. Elle a fait l'erreur de regarder en arrière et me voit, ce qui rend son voyage sur le tapis dans le salon. Elle perd l'équilibre pendant une seconde, ce qui me donne assez de temps pour la prendre et la coincer sur le sol avec ses bras derrière elle.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu essais de t'enfuir?"

"Vous allez me tuer!"

Elle commence à essayer de lancer ses jambes, mais je suis assis sur eux. «Que voulez-vous dire? Je n'allais pas te tuer, je faisais simplement des oeufs!"

"Je sais quel est votre nom! Vous allez me tuer parce que je sais qui vous êtes!"

Elle a un point. Si elle était quelqu'un d'autre, je la tuerais. Mais elle n'est pas n'importe qui.

«Je ne vais pas vous tuer, je peux vous promettre cela. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser aller parce que si je le fais pas, je vais brûler les oeufs. Je vais répondre à toutes les questions que vous avez, mais vous aurez à répondre à quelques-unes des miennes. Okay? "

"Ouais, c'est bien. Suffit de ne pas brûler le bacon."

Je l'ais laisser et je suis revenu aux œufs. Heureusement, le feu n'est pas si grand, si la nourriture n'est pas brûlé. Je vais chercher un couple de tasses, mais j'hésite. Va-t-elle tomber malade de l'eau? Je suppose que je ne devrais pas prendre de chance.

«Pouvez-vous récupérer les plats s'il vous plaît? Je vais juste finir le pain grillé."

"Ouais, pas de problème."

Tous les plats sont présentés et la nourriture est sur la table, donc nous commençons à manger.

"Mmm! Ces oeufs sont bons. Je n'ai pas mangé d'oeufs depuis si longtemps!"

«Attendez, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici?"

"Euh ... un jour ou deux, je penses. Pourquoi? Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici?"

"Je me demandais. Je suis ici depuis environ trois mois maintenant. Dans l'Animus, je suis ici depuis seulement environ une heure."

"Cool. Que ressent-on dans l'Animus?"

Que ressent-on aller dans l'Animus? L'ont t'elle anesthésier avant qu'elle aille dans l'Animus? «Que voulez-vous dire? N'êtes-vous pas venu ici dans l'Animus?"

"Non"

Quoi? "Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici alors?"

* * *

_**C'est touuuuuuuut! Pas d'action dans ce chapitre, oui je sais , dommage :/**_

_**J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié pareil! ^^**_

_**Et bien... Vous savez se qui vous restes à faire...**_

_**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!**_

_**Ezio: Et vous aurez un cookie :3**_

_**Desmond: Cookie? Qui a dit cookie ?! *ç***_


	4. Abstergo !

Comment suis-je arrivé ici? C'est une bonne question.

"Eh bien, le dernier endroit où j'étais avant de me réveiller ici était dans ma chambre...Je venais de finir mon année scholaire, je suis rentré dans ma chambre pour jouer à Assassin's Creed sur ma Ps3 et après je me suis couchée...''

"Attends," dit-il avec un sourire sur son visage. "PS3? C'est un peu vieux, ne pensez-vous pas?"  
"Que voulez-vous dire? Il n'est sorti qu'il ya trois ans ..."

"Non, ce ne peut pas être. Nous sommes en 2014. C'est sorti en .. 2008 je me trompes?"

Il me regarde comme si j'étais fou... Mais c'est lui qui est fou!

"2014?" Je demande. «Si nous sommes en 2014, alors que j'aurais 19 ans. Je vivrais dans mon propre appartement et j'irais très probablement à l'université."

"Quoi? Quel âge avez-vous? Et en quelle année pensez-vous que nous sommes?"

"J'ai 16 ans, et je sais que nous sommes en 2011. Croyez-moi, j'aimerais vraiment sortir de cet enfer... ».

«Que faites-vous-" Il s'arrête comme s'il entend quelque chose, et puis me regarde bizarrement. En un clin d'œil, il est parti, et j'ai comme un sentiment que quelqu'un me tire en arrière. La prochaine chose que je sais, je suis couché et regardant trois personnes. Ils semblent familiers en quelque sorte ...

"Putain de merde! Je suis dans!" Je m'arrête milieu d'une phrase, pas à cause de choc, mais parce que Altaïr, qui est vraiment Desmond, me frappe au visage. Avant que tout devient noir,je penses; " Putain de merde, je suis dans Abstergo! "

* * *

_**Trèèèèèèèès cour suite, et je m'en excuses... Mais je voulais laisser du suspense ^^ Alors qu'en pensez vous? Review pour me dire si je dois continuer, je commence à croire que personne me lis :/**_

_**Ezio: En même temps c'est normal, ta fic est nul XD**_

_***Coup de poing***_

_**Ezio: Maieuh... Sa fait mal!**_

_**Desmond: Review, sinon elle me donnera pas de cookies :'(**_


	5. Réveille (Désoler, très petit chapitre)

**Hey tout le monde! Oui oui, je ne suis pas morte! Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai été absente car l'école recommence et pour une fois j'aimerais ne pas être fatiguée le matin ^^ ( Coucher: 21:30-22:00, levé: 5:00-5:30) **

**Merci pour le review de Gigi (Invité) !**

**|J'essayerais d'écrire les dimanches, car jeudi et samedi je ne pourrait pas j'ai des cours de chants et de la semaine et bien j'ai cours, mais j'essayerais d'écrire un peu à la fin des cours..Sâches que j'ai vraiment appréciée ton commentaire ^_^ Genre j'allais me coucher mais j'ai vérifié mes mails et j'ai vu ton Review et j'ai couru comme une malade en haut en criant : Mom! Mom! Regarde, j'ai une autre fan! XD|**

**Oh et ne vous inquiété pas, je suis pas trop jeune pour être un peu vulgaire xD *6 ème année ._.***  
**Bon et bien, voici la suite tant attendu (Enfin je le crois) où Laury *Moi xD* et Desmond se réveilles à Abstergo.**

_**Réveille**_

_.-.-.-._

_''...Enfin...Sentez...''_

_''...Moi...''_

_''Imbécile...vraiment...ecoutez...Bon...Fille...'' _

_J'entendais des voix...Des murmures...Ils sonnaient si..., Loingtain..._

_''Plutôt...Imbécile...Vous...Dirais...Fille?''_

_''...Comme...Prenez...Gardes...!''_

La dernière chose que j'ai entendu était des cris de douleur et puis plus rien...

_''...Vous!''_

Hummm...?

''Mais réveillez-vous à la fin!''

J'ouvris lentement les yeux mais tout étais flou. J'avais l'impression d'avoir bû toute une soirée non-stop tellement j'avais mal à la tête et au coeur.

''Vous allez arrêtez de me secouer comme un attardé, oui?! Rrrh... J'ai un putain de mal de tête...''

La personne arrêta de me secouer et ma vu redevint normal.

Bon... Qu'aurais été la première chose que vous auriez faîtes en vous réveillant?

1- Manger

2- S'étirer

ou 3- ... Vomir...

J'avais pris la première chose que me tombais sur la main; c'est à dire la poubelle à ma droite; et vomi.

''Oh... sa va?'' Dit l'homme à côter de moi tout en me frottant le dos.

Quand j'ûs finis de.. et bien... ''vider'' mon estomac, je le regardais.

''D-Desmond..?''

Prenant le temps de vérifier aux alentour, je pu remarquer que l'endroit m'était familier... TRÈS familier...

''Abstergo?!''

* * *

**_Et oui.. TRÈS petite suite, juste pour vous faire attendre la LONGUE suite que je vais faire (le premier chapitre long que je vais faire dans ma vie XD)_**  
**_À très bientôt!_**


	6. Note importante!

_**Bonjour !**_

**Bon.. Je suis désolé pour avoir arrêtée d'écrire pendant un BOOOON bout de temps, mais je n'ais pas assez d'inspiration. Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je n'arrêtes pas cette fic ! **

**Sa fait déjà un bon bout de temps que mon compte Email a été piraté, donc il m'était impossible d'avoir de nouvelle.. (J'avais oublié mon mot de passe ^/^)**

**Donc j'espère que vous avez passés une bonne rentrée ( Si vous allez à l'école) ou sinon, passez une bonne année !**

**-TriforceOfEternity-**


	7. Lucy Stillman

_**Bon et bien, je me suis forcée pour toi gigi XD Mais c'est vrai, pour une fois que j'ai une fan, je vais la satisfaire :3 Haha XD **_

_**Je me suis le mieux installé, la conscience au travail pour faire ce chapitre !**_

_**Mais avant.. Qu'es-ce que vous préféré ? Desmond x OC ou Altaïr x OC ? Parce qu'il faut bien choisir, hein ! x))**_

_**Rooh... Je t'ais pas dis ? J'avais écrit une nouvelle histoire. Je n,avais jamais été aussi satisfaite par une de mes histoires ! **_

_**Je me disais : '' J'espère que je Gigi et les autres vont l'aimez !''**_

_**Le titre était '' The Revenge Of Assassin's'' **_

_**Mais devines quoi? Mon pu**** (Censure XD) d'ordi a buguer et mon histoire est inaccessible ! :O**_  
_**Enfin bref.. (Ne comptez pas sur moi pour la réécrire , elle était trop longue XD Sa fait deux fois que sa m'arrive ._.)**_

_**Je vais raconter ce chapitre à la troisième personne, j'ai plus de facilité, et c'est plus agréable à lire :P**_  
_**Juste pour vous rappelez: Je n'ais pas jouée à Assassin's Creed I, donc je le ferai à mon image..**_  
_**Sur ce, bonne... LECTURE !**_

_''ABSTERGO?!''_

Desmond mis rapidement sa main sur la bouche de Laury afin qu'elle se taise.

''Chut, pas si fort !'' Chuchota Desmond.

Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

''Je vous expliquerai plus tard..'' Lui répondit simplement celui-ci.

Laury essaya de se relever mais chancela. Heureusement, Desmond la ratrappa pour ne pas que celle-ci se blesse encore une fois.

''Fait attention, tu n'es pas encore stable. Reposes-toi.'' Lui conseilla Desmond.

Elle ne se fît pas prier et s'exécuta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lorsque Laury fût endormis, Desmond se leva de sa chaise et marcha dans la pièce.

_Comment va t'on sortir d'ici? J'espère que Shaun et Rebecca vont nous retrouver.._

Ses pensées furent interrompu par l'ouverture d'une porte.

''Es-ce bien vous? Desmond... Miles?'' Murmura une jeune fille.

Elle était plutôt grande, et elle avait des cheveux blonds. Ses vêtements ressemblait à ceux d'une infirmière.

''Oui, répondit le concerné d'un ton glacial, que voulez-vous?''

''Bonjour. Je m'appelle Lucy Stillman.. ''

''...''

''Je suis de votre côté, Desmond. Je suis un Assassin..'' Lui chuchota Lucy à l'oreille.

Desmond écarquilla les yeux.

''Quoi-

''Qui est cette fille?'' Dit-elle en regardant dans la direction de Laury, qui était toujours endormi.

''Pour tout vous dire, je n'en sais rien moi-même.''

Lucy s'approcha de Laury, avec dans sa main sa mallette de premier soin.

''Elle n'a pas l'air très en point...''

Elle mit sa main sur le front de sa patiente et la retira aussitôt.

''Elle fait de la fièvre... Donne moi une serviette, mais avant, plonge la dans de l'eau froide.''

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Desmond revînt quelques minutes après avec dans ses mains la serviette imprégnée d'eau froide.

Lucy plaça celle-ci sur le front de Laury et se retourna vers Desmond.

''Que faîtes-vous ici?'' Demanda le garçon.

''Shaun, Rebecca et ton père m'ont envoyé ici pour te libérer. Et bien... ''Vous'' libérer, à ce que je vois.''

Ils entendirent un grognement venant de Laury.

''Elle se réveille.'' Confirma Lucy.

Laury ouvrit lentement ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle discerne l'infirmière.

''Lucy Stillman?''

* * *

**_Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de l'action.. Ce qui veut dire..? LONG CHAPITRE ! :D _**

**_R & R plz ! :P_**

**_Pendant ce temps je commence le prochain chapitre :3 N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous préférez le Desmond x Oc ou Altaïr x Oc ! (Oh et avant que je l'oublies, dans la description il y est écrit ''OcxOc'' .. C'est parce que je vais rajouter deux personnages qui serons presque comme des personnages principaux.)_**

**_ V_**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Jessika !

_**Chapitre 7: Jessika**_

**Re-coucou tout le monde ! Donc oui il y a une nouvelle fan de l'histoire ! Merci ^_^**

**On se retrouve pour un chapitre avec une petite surprise pour ma cousine adorée à la fin ! Vous l'avez peut-être déjà devinés parce que j'en avais déjà parlé la dernière fois.. Tant mieux pour vous ! Mais les autres n'allez pas à la fin pour savoir ce que c'est x)**

**Donc nous étions rendu au moment où Laury se réveille et rencontre Lucy..**

**Bonne Lecture !**

_''Lucy Stillman?''_

La jeune femme blonde laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise par la nouvelle voix entendu.

''Oui, c'est moi. Donc vous êtes Laury?''  
Laury hocha la tête doucement en laissant apparaître un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

''Je peux enfin vous rencontrer.'' Dit-elle en riant pour elle-même.

Lucy et Desmond lui lança un regard étrange.

''Peu importe. Donc j'ai apporté ceci pour vous..'' La blonde déposa une petite carte sur laquelle était inscrit une sorte de chemin.

''Nous sommes ici, et la sortit est là-bas.'' Dit-elle en traçant le chemin avec ses doigts fins. ''Mais il y a un problème: le bâtiment est rempli à craquer de gardes. Si nous sortons comme nous sommes maintenant, Abstergo n'hésitera pas à nous abattre. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait un plan...''

Chacuns avait son rôle: Lucy ira distraire les gardes pendant que Laury passera. Dès que Laury sera passée, Desmond s'approchera des gardes et les tueras sans qu'ils n'aient le temps d'avertir la garde.

Lucy ouvra d'un pouce la porte et vu 2 garde à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle s'approcha d'eux en avertissant Desmond et Laury avant.  
''Le chef vous a appellés dans son bureau.'' Elle leur expliqua. Dès qu'ils se retournèrent, Desmond coura sans faire trop de bruit vers eux et glissa sa lame contre leurs cou, les fesant s'effondrer.

Il continuèrent leur chemin comme sa jusqu'à..

''Lucy. Vous m'avez énormement deçu.. Je croyais que vous étiez plus intelligente..'' Le patron d'Abstergo fit une fausse moue, fesant croire qu'il allait chialer.

La jeune femme serra les dents si fort qu'elle cru que celles-ci allait se casser.

Tandis que Laury regardait le patron avec les yeux les plus effrayant qu'elle pouvait faire, elle vu quelqun s'approcher d'eux. Elle commenca à voir des cheveux brun frisés avec des mèches blonde entremêlée dans ceux-ci. Elle reconnu ses yeux brun et son visage.

Elle ouvrit la bouche choquée et son coeur battait si vite qu'elle cru qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

''NON!''

Desmond coura vers Laury et la retenue pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre par terre, sans connaissance.

''Laury, qu'es-ce qu'il y a?!'' Cria Desmond en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Lucy ne fit rien. Elle était trop occupée à regarder son ancien patron qu'elle venait de trahir.

''Laury, tu y crois ?!'' Cria la personne inconnue aux yeux de tous sauf une seule.

''Sa ne peu être un rêve Jessika. Nous sommes bel et bien à Abstergo, avec des personnages fictifs...''

Laury et Jessika se fixairent pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne lâchent un grand soupir.

'Bon et bien.. Dit Jessika avant de soudainement donner un coup de genous aux parties intimes du patron. Sa fesait des siècles que je rêvais de faire sa ! Biatch ! (Oui on dit sa xD)''  
Laury pleura de rire, elle rit tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre !

Desmond avait presque eu pitié pour le pauvre qui venait d'être castré.

''REVENEZ ICI !'' Cria le patron souffrant pendant que Jessika, Desmond, Lucy et Laury se sauvaient du bâtiment.

''Qui es-ce?'' Demanda Desmond en courant toujours.

''C'est ma cousine, Jessika !'' Lui lança Laury en souriant, les lèvres fendus jusqu'à ses oreilles.

''Je me demandais.. Es-ce qu'on t'appelle Desmond ou Desmonde ?*(Voir en bas de page)'' Dit Jessika en riant.

Desmond eu un rire amer. Ils n'allaient finalement pas très bien s'entendre avec se début quelque peu brusque.

Ils se rendirent vers une camionette blanche garée dans le stationnement avant et rentrèrent.

Tous étaient essoufflés. Desmond s'intalla au siège conducteur pendant que Lucy s'assit à côté de lui.

Les deux folles s'assirent en arrièrent et commencèrent à chanter:  
_''M'en vais sous le balcon, me sacre des coups d'bâtons, j'm'appelle Cailloux !''_

''Sérieusement les filles, vous gâchez mon enfance..'' Lança Desmond exasperé.

Elles arrêtèrent mais recommencèrent à agaçé le pauvre jeune homme.

''Des-'' Commença Jessika.

''monde !'' Termina l'autre.

''À la place de m'insulter, racontez-moi ce que vous savez à propos de vous savez quoi..''

Les filles en arrière commencèrent à tout raconter.

''Voilà ce que je sais:  
Altaïr. Il c,est fait couper un doigt par Je-Sais-Plus-Qui parce qu'il avait laissé Malik et son frère dans le temple Salomon. Le frère de Malik est mort et Malik s'en est sortit avec en bras en moin.

Ezio. Il habite en Florence, qui est d'ailleur le nom de ma meilleure amie mais bref, en Italie. Son frère se nomme Frédérico. Celui-ci est mort avec son père et leur petit frère, pendu. Il est élevé par son oncle Mario. Il devient ensuite un assassin. Il commence à avoir des visions de son ancêtre, Altaïr. Il meurt après avoir chercher pendant toute sa vie les objets d'Eden. Oh mais avant que je l'oublie, il était l'ennemi des Borgias, en plus bref Cesare Borgia. Léonard Da Vinci décodait les pages du codex pour lui.''

''Attend.. LE Léonard Da Vinci?'' Dit Desmond, surpris.

''Oui. Mais laisse moi terminer !  
Haytham. Un templier qui, au début, se bat contre les templiers. Bizarre non? Bref.. Il travaille avec Charles Lee. Plus tard, il rencontre Ziio, une amérindienne. Ils font un enfant ensemble, mais Haytham ne le sait pas. Un jour, quand leurs fils, Ratonhnakhé:ton, était partis jouer en dehors du village avec ses amis, il se fait intercepter par Charles-Lee , qui lui donne son nom. Celui-ci lui demande où se trouve son village. Le garçon, ne lui répondant pas, se fait frapper et s'évanouit. Quand il se réveille, son village est en feu et sa mère meurt, même quand il avait essayé de l'aider.''

''Plus tard, continua Jessika, il se rend au domaine Davenport car un esprit lui avait dit qu'on l'aiderait. Il rencontre Achilles qui le rejète au début mais le reste entrer à la fin. Celui-ci l'appelle Connor, comme son ancien fils qui est mort. Oh, et ils étaient noirs pour préciser..

Connor tue son père quand Achilles lui dit qu'il est le chef des Templiers, c'est-à-dire le commendant de Charles-Lee.

Il lit le journal de Haytham, et se rend compte qu'il a fait une grosse erreur.. Maitenent nous attendons le quatrième Assassin's Creed où l'on joue Edward, le grand-père de Connor !'' Cria t'elle de joie.

''Daccord, donc.. C'est assez triste non?'' Dit Desmond d'un air désolé.

''Oui..''  
''Attend, tu ne le savais pas ? Donc on vient de changer quelque peu ton destin ?!'' Cria Jessika.

''Mais non, au contraire sa va l'aider à ne pas se suici-

Jessika mit vite une main sur la bouche de Laury.

''Juste. Ferme. Là.''

''Me suici- quoi?'' Demanda Desmond, extremement sérieux.

''R-rien..'' Laury commença à paniquer.

''Dîtes !'' Insista t-il.

Après quelques minutes de silence mal à l'aise, Laury explosa:

''Suicider ! Bon!''

Desmond fit un arrêt sec, provoquant des cris de filles n'étant pas attachées. Leurs têtes cogna sur les sièges avant et elle grognèrent.

''ME QUOI?!''

'' Je n'ais pas encore terminée le 3 mais je sais qu'à la fin de celui-ci tue te suicide à cause de l'esprit de Junon, qui t'a dit qu'il faullait que tu meurt pour sauver le monde! Mais un seul problème: comment va t'on jouer au 4 si tu meurt ?''

Desmond rentra en trombe dans leurs repère en disant des malédictions que personnes ne pouvaient entendre.

''Ques'ce qui ce passe Desmond?'' Demanda un rouquin, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'ordinateur.

''Tu n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui..'' Continua Rebecca, en fesant faire des mises à jours à l'animus.

Laury et Jessika avaient la bouche grande ouverte, émerveillées par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

''Wow...''

_**C'est tout pour le moment ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :D**_

_**R&R !**_

_***: Oui c'est parce que elle et moi avons découvert que dans le jeu en français ils disent Desmonde, et non Desmond xD**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Es'ce que vous avez aimés le chapitre 7 ? En tout cas je l'ais fait lire à ma mère hier x) Ma cousine aussi.. Et elles ont aimées! Ma cousine était genre: ''Si tu lui fait lire, elle va croire que je donnes des coups à tout le monde !'' xD**

**Ah et pour vous avertir, il y aura un spécial Halloween (qui sortira le premier Novembre parce que je serais occupée, et oui, car c'est ma fête ! ^_^)**

**Anyway, voici le chapitre ! ps: Desmond commence à être ooc :P**

''Wow...''

''Et oui, n'es'ce donc pas beau tout sa ?'' Dit Shaun en les regardant fièrement.

'' C'est extraodinaire ! Jess, vient!'' Elle courèrent partout comme des folles.

Desmond les regardaient allées et soupira d'agacement en se dirigeant vers son père.

''Qu'es-ce que ces deux filles font ici Desmond?'' Demanda gravement celui-ci à son fils.

''_Comment sa va mon fils? _Bien et toi?_ Bien, je m'étais inquiété! _Oh désolé..'' Dit Desmond amèrement à son père.

''Desmond! On travail, daccord ? Pas le temps pour des petites phrases mignones entre père et fils ! Fait juste me dirent ce qu'elles font ici, et ce qu'il t'es passé par la cervelle pour les enmenées ici..''

'' Tu sais quoi? Je m'en fous que tu te sois inquiété ou non, parce que de toute façon tu n'es même pas un bon père!'' Cria Desmond avec la voix légèrement brisée.

Tous ce retournèrent vers lui.

''Et vous savez quoi? Je suis sûr que vous allez apprécier cette nouvelle parce que je ne suis qu'un objet pour vous ! Sans besoins et amour ! Dans trois ans, pendant que vous allez faire je ne sais quoi, je vais mourir ! CONTENTS ?!''

Le garçon en veste coura le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers la salle la plus proche et claqua la porte le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Tous étaient sous le choc de l'explosion de Desmond précédente.

''Euh..'' Fîrent Jessika et Laury en même temps avant de s'enfuir vers la porte.

'' VOUS !'' Cria le père du garçon avant de courir vers les filles et les retenirs.

'' QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT À MON FILS?!''

''R-rien monsieur!'' Elles avalèrent difficilement.

''Il y a de forte chances que Desmond les es ammenées parce qu'elles avaient de grande informations très utile, et que l'une des informations l'ais choqué.'' Expliqua brièvement Shaun.

''Dîtes-nous tout.'' Cracha la personne qui les retenaient.

''O-ok..''

''Q-quoi?! Comment avez-vous eues ses informations ?''

''Euh c'est un peu difficile à expliquer..'' Laury jouais après les fils de son pantalon, la tête basse. (Oui c'est ce que je fais quand je suis embarassée xD)

''Expliquées le nous de toute façon.''

Les cousines se regardèrent un bref moment avant de se retournées vers leur interlocuteurs.

''Pour moi, c'était quand j'était rentrée chez moi. J'ai ouvert ma ps3 et j'ai commencée à jouer à _Assassin's Creed I_ . Puis quand je suis allée me coucher, je me suis réveillée, j'était couchée dans les ruelles de Jérusalem..''

Expliqua Laury.

''Donc.. Tu dis que nous sommes des personnages de jeux vidéos?''  
''Non! Enfin, oui mais que partiellement. Je dirais que le jeu aurais été en votre honneur, mais personnes ne savaient que vous existiez..''

''Moi, continua Jessika, tout à commencé quand..

_Jessika venait de rentrer chez elle après une fête d'amie. Celle-ci l'avait invitée à dormir mais la frisée avait refusée. Elle vivait avec sa colocataire, sa soeur: Sabrina. (Se personnage existe vraiment ! xD)_

_Il était environ 02:00 du matin et Nina (surnom) était sûrement déjà endormie. Jessika, qui était elle aussi fatiguée, alla se coucher aussitôt._

_Elle fut réveillée par des voix. Lorqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vu qu'elle était dans un bâtiment qu'elle reconnaissait que trop bien : Abstergo Industrie._

''Mais je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée à Abstergo..'' Conclua Jessika.

Desmond fesait les cents pas dans sa chambre.

_Me suicider? Allais-je vraiment le faire, parce que c'est mon destin, ou je pourrais m'en empêcher?_

Il entendit des petits à sa porte.

''C'est fermé!''

''Desmond, je t'en prie, laisse-moi entrer..'' Dit un petite voix derrière la porte.''

Desmond ne repondit pas et ouvrit la porte.

Laury s'avança doucement quand le garçon dégagea de l'entrer (C'est sa, dégage xD).

La châtaine s'assit sur le lit et tapota la place près d'elle afin que Desmond la rejoigne.

Le brun resta un moment à hésiter mais se décida d'y aller.

'' Tu sais Desmond.. Je ne savais pas que sa allait te bouleverser autant..''

''Quoi, tu pensais que j'aurais sauter et chanté _j'aime les licorne _et criant de joie?'' Dit'il ironique.

''Bien sûr que non ! Je n'avais juste pas réfléchie.''  
''Et bien tu aurais du réfléchir.''

''Desmond..''  
''Quoi?''

''Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je voulait que tu le sâche pour ne pas que tu te suicide par ma faute !'' Elle enroula ses bras autour de Desmond et commença à sangloter.

''L-Laury?'' Bégaya t'il.

''D-désolé..'' Et elle partit sans demander son reste.

Desmond resta quelque temps coller au matelas et décida de se coucher, en repenssant à ce qui venait de ce passer.

**Et oui, un peu de **_**Fluffy **_**dans ce chapitre :3 Dîtes-moi si vous aimez mieux ce style ou quand il sont sérieux !**

**R&R !**


	10. Bonus !

Des cris de joies s'entendaient au premier étage du bâtiment. Bizarrement, toutes les salles étaient décorées de squelettes, messages écrit avec du faux sang, manère Slender et d'araignées suspendus au plafond.

Des pas résonnaient partout dans la salle de contrôle.

''Alors, comment vous le trouvez ?'' Laury atterit soudainement à côté de Shaun et Rebecca.

''Wow, mais c'est trop réaliste ! Comment t'as fais sa ?'' Demanda Rebecca devant la splendeur du déguisement à la jeune fille châtaine.

''Avec un peu de fouille sur internet, ont peux tout faire ! Et ce n'est pas tout, regardez le costume à Jess !'' Jessika arriva doucement dans la salle, gênée.

''Allez !''

Elle portait une grande robe qui glissait sur le sol au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Son visage était tout blanc sauf pour les coins de sa bouche qui étaient ensanglantée.

''Princesse vampire !''

Laury, tant qu'à elle, avait des oreilles de chat ainsi qu'une queue. Elle avait travaillée des heures pour faire un maquillage sur son cou afin qu'on puisse croire que son cou avait été tranché en deux. Et l'attente avait porté ses fruits !

''Où est Desmond ?'' Demanda Laury.

''ICI !'' Une garçon encapuchonné arriva en trombe par le ciel.

''Wow, un vrai assassin !''

Desmond fit un clin d'oeil à tout le monde sauf Laury. Pourquoi?

''Laury... ?''

''Oui... ?''

''Bonne fête Lauuuuuuury !'' Shaun , Rebecca, Jessika, Desmond et Lucy commençèrent tous à chanter.

''Oh non, arrêtez sîl-vous-plaît, sa me rend mal à l'aise et j'sais pas quoi faire à pars vous regardez chanter comme des casseroles !''

Ils rièrent tous et partirent avec le sourire au lèvres.

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce court bonus vous aura plus, et moi je vous dis à bientôt ! **

**(Désolé pour la journée de retard, j'avais des exams...'')**


End file.
